


chess

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He searches for his second elephant, a finger pushing aside the pieces marked with the wrong character. When he finally finds the elephant, right beside one of Mu's horses, he picks it up, only to instantly drop it again. The wooden piece bounces away on the thick carpet, and Kouen's hand is frozen halfway to his palace on the board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chess

Kouen is draped across Mu's lap, back dipping between his legs and one leg resting on the bed, the other dangling, toes touching the floor. Mu is threading his fingers through Kouen's hair, and his other hand is interlocked with one of Kouen's. There are scrolls scattered over the bed, and Kouen has one propped up that he is reading. The touches makes him dazed, however, and he's not fully focused on the letters on the parchment. Time and again he finds his thoughts drifting and his eyes closing, and he blinks back to life. He can't seem to stay fully awake, however, and knows that as long as Mu continues with his ministrations, he will keep dozing off. But it feels so nice, and it's been such a long time, and Kouen enjoys it. After a long, yet much too short, night of body wrapped around body this calm rest is something that he needs, and that they both enjoy.

Mu jerks toward the door in rapt attention, and Kouen suddenly finds himself on the floor. He glares up at his lover as he sits up and folds his legs in front of him. _He's not even apologizing!_ Which he normally would, so Kouen turns his gaze toward the door just in time to hear a knock on the hard wood, and a muffled voice. _Koumei._

Mu is up on his feet, silently heading further into the chambers and out of sight. Kouen wonders if he's taking his leave, or if he's only hiding where Koumei won't find him. "What is it?" Kouen asks, as he picks up one of his fallen scrolls. Koumei attempts to open the door, but informs Kouen that it's locked, could he please open it? and Kouen rolls his eyes and gets up from the floor.

When he opens the door, he is given a scrutinizing look from his brother, and Kouen crosses his arms over his chest. The thin robes shift over his skin, and he's glad Koumei can't see the gentle love bites Mu has littered his skin with. But his robes are in a disarray and his hair is a mess, and that's what Koumei notices. He should not have come this far in appearance from research this soon, is probably what the second prince is thinking of, and Kouen does not want to give him more time than necessary to reach any conclusions, accurate or otherwise. "What do you want?"  
"The two princesses from Aktia are here to---"  
Kouen cuts him off, instantly knowing what Koumei is about to say. "You take them. Or Kouha." He does not want to bed some random, dimwitted princesses right now (and the Aktia princesses are dimwitted, he remembers from having met them before). He has much more important matters to take care of. Koumei frowns in confusion. "I thought you could use the company, since you have been irritable lately and need to relax." He clearly does not see why Kouen needs to turn down the princesses right now, or why Kouen must ask _him_ to take care of them. Koumei didn't particularly enjoy entertain the ladies, he thought it was too exhausting.  
"I'm fine." Kouen insists. "Now go away." He shuts the door in his brother's face, just as Koumei is about something else. He locks the door and ignores him.

He heads through the rooms, searching for Mu, hoping he didn't disappear to his own guest quarters, because Kouen could never sneak inside with the other Fanalis in surrounding rooms. Even if it were just one or two of them around, they would be able to sniff him out. He's fairly sure that some of them actually knows even if they don't say anything, but he doesn't know if Mu is aware of this. And they don't need to arouse any needless suspicion. The most troublesome to know would be Mu's household members, but if any of them thought that Kouen was unkind to their captain, they would surley take revenge somehow and in a competition of physical strength, Kouen would not have a chance even against someone who was only distantly related to a Fanalis. Their superior strength is far too reknown and he engages in bedsports with a halfblood on an irregular basis; he knows how strong even those not purebloods are.

"Irritable and tense, my lord?" Mu asks with a smile on his lips, and Kouen scowls at him. The man is sitting on a chaise, and it looks as if he has been playing with Kouen's chess board that had been set up for a new game on it. Kouen walks over and sits down on the other side of the small wooden table, pulls up one leg onto the seat and rearranges the chess pieces. He sets up the red army on Mu's side, and the black on his own. "Of course I have. It's been a long time since I saw you, I was looking forward to it." He searches for his second elephant, a finger pushing aside the pieces marked with the wrong character. When he finally finds the elephant, right beside one of Mu's horses, he picks it up, only to instantly drop it again. The wooden piece bounces away on the thick carpet, and Kouen's hand is frozen halfway to his palace on the board. He stares into Mu's eyes, so close to his own, and feels their lips touch. It's not that Mu has never kissed him before, no, on the contrary. Mu loves physical contact in the way of embraces, kisses, and touches, and kisses him often. It was just so sudden, when Kouen was waiting for the man to say something, to cheerfully, happily tease him for looking forward to their meeting again after so many moths apart.

Mu pulls away just as suddenly as he had leaned in. Kouen's hand had just sunken down against the chess board and the round pieces laying upon it, and he wanted to deepen the kiss. As a result at the loss of support, he slumps forward as he loses his balance, and the pieces are once more in a disarray. Mu has rised from his seat, and crosses the big carpet. He picks the elephant piece up from between the woven dragon's claws, and returns to Kouen's side. "I believe you lost this," he says, sweet smile in place. As if it wasn't his fault that Kouen dropped it in the first place. Kouen grumbles an insult under his breath, and Mu pulls a knee halfway to his chest, the bare heel of his foot against the chaise seat. He watches as Kouen arranges the pieces again in an almost nervous way. "Master Kouen," he says as Kouen starts to sort black pawns from red soldiers. "I long to see you as well."

More curses slip past Kouen's lips as pawns, chariots, soldiers and cannons hits the floor, and he bends down to pick them up. Mu moves his foot down from the chaise but doesn't help. He can probably tell, despite Kouen's efforts to hide it, that the prince's cheeks has colored deep pink. He glances up between strands of hair, and sees Mu leaning an elbow on a knee, and his chin against his palm. The buffoon of a man is smiling, and Kouen thinks he sees a fond expression in his eyes. He sits up again as he has found all the pieces and his blush has subsided. Mu is still smiling, and he helps him put the pieces in their correct starting positions.

 _Chariot, horse, elephant, scholar, general, scholar, elephant, horse, chariot._ Silently, he names the pieces in their proper order, making sure they are all standing properly lined up. _Pawn, catapult, pawn, pawn, pawn, catapult, pawn._ It also serves as a distraction, to calm his racing heart, and stop him from looking up at Mu. He is probably still looking at him with that fond expression that makes his cheeks burn and his breath come short, and Kouen wants to stay calm and collected. _Soldier, cannon, soldier, soldier, soldier, cannon, soldier._ When he reaches the last row, he slows down, drawing it out on purpose. _Chariot, horse, minister, scholar, marsha----_

His thoughts stops the instant Mu takes a hold of the front of his robe and pulls him forward. Pieces flies everywhere when Kouen grips the table for balance, and he closes his eyes against the searing kiss. He can feel Mu's gaze burning on his skin, and peeks out under long eyelashes at him. _Why is it so hard to read this man's thoughts sometimes?_ Kouen sees longing and want, restraint and despair, desire and love. It makes him shiver and lean further across the chess board, so that he can finally get a deeper kiss.

It isn't until he is sitting in Mu's lap, hands fisted in his hair and Mu's hands on his hips, inside his clothes, that he realizes that he has climbed over the table and knocked it, as well as the game, to the floor. He should care more but he doesn't, not when they are holding each other as if they might fall apart if they let go of each other.

The chaise leaves enough space for Kouen to wrap his legs around Mu's waist, and he holds on as Mu pulls at his clothes. His toga slips off his shoulders as Kouen yanks it down so that he can touch the broad expanse of tanned skin. There's the tearing sound of fabric ripping, and he hears Mu mutters "oops", but he ignores it for now. He has better things to do, such as shut the soldier up with his mouth on his.

They spent all last night like this, tangled together, not wanting to let go, not wanting the night to be over, until Kouen was too exhausted to keep going. Then Mu had wrapped them up in cool sheets, had showered his tired muscles with soft kisses, until he fell asleep in his embrace. Perhaps they should wait but it's never enough. Too much time pass between their meetings, months, sometimes a year, even several. They wish to make use of these times as much as they can.

Mu pulls his mouth from Kouen's, and looks down. Kouen frowns and wants to tell him to keep kissing him or else, but doesn't get the chance. Because Mu pushes the robe from Kouen's lap and it flutters down to the floor with a soft rustle. It leaves Kouen entirely exposed to Mu, and leaves a lot of space for his hand to move between them unhindered. He wraps a hand around Kouen's half-hard and slowly dripping cock, and presses a kiss to the thin skin under Kouen's ear. Kouen's hands tense on Mu's shoulders, and his breath catches in his throat. He forces it out and his breath comes out unevenly, but is not stopped. He moves a hand down, bites his lip so he won't moan at the touch of Mu's rough palm and gentle lips on his sensitive skin, and pulls at the fabric draped around Mu's hips. "You too", he murmurs, and Mu chuckles. "Very well, but you have to take it off of me," he agrees, and Kouen hastily wraps an arm about his neck when he stands, one of Mu's hands on his backside holding him steady, and the other still wrapped around his growing erection. After Kouen is sure he won't be dropped, he reaches down to pull at Mu's clothes. It's when they fall to the floor and Mu makes to sit down again - only to be directed to another chaise, one with soft cushions and a fabric-clad seat - that Kouen sees what Mu tore apart earlier. A lonely sleeve lies half on top of the overturned little table, and the rest of the robe is on the chaise. Kouen scowls at him, and puts his feet against the cushioned seat when Mu sits down. "You got so excited that you ripped my clothes?"

An innocent expression appears on Mu's face, and he hums thoughtfully. "Well," he runs a thumb over the slit on Kouen's dripping cock, and one of Kouen's legs twitches as he gasps. "I wanted you out of them, and they were being stubborn." It isn't a very good explanation, but in his muddled mind, Kouen accepts it. He wanted Mu out of his clothes in a hurry as well, after all. "Buffoon," Kouen mutters, and moans as Mu rubs their cocks together. The bigger man is harder than Kouen is, and he wonders for how long he has been in that state. He looks down, head resting against Mu's shoulder, and joins one of his hands with Mu's. He licks his lips, and feels Mu's cheek against the fall of his hair. He scoots a little closer, and presses their balls together, gingerly rubs them against each other and hears a dark moan in his ear. He blinks, eyes wide. He didn't realize that Mu's lips were so close to his ear, but now - his eyes narrows and his lips turn up in a slight smile - he is going to make use of that. He slips his fingers between Mu's, pulls his hand up to his mouth, and slowly licks his fingers clean of precum. A small _ah_ is gasped into his ear, and he wraps his other hand around their heads. Mu's other hand, the one Kouen is not holding, is occupied supporting Kouen, and it leaves him free to do what he wants between their bodies.

He dips a fingertip in the precum on top of his head, and, with the knowledge that Mu is watching his every move, runs his finger along Mu's sack. He licks the pad of one of Mu's fingers and sucks on the digit, and puts a precum covered palm around the balls. He kneads them softly, and rubs his own against the base of Mu's cock. The sounds of Mu trying to control his breath are absolutely delicious, and he pulls Mu's fingers out of his mouth, only to suck his thumb right in. He gently bites, at the same time as he squeezes a little harder on his sack. A louder gasp is heard, and Kouen feels Mu's erection grow. It's almost at its full size now, and he makes a decision. He pulls his hand from Mu's cock and moves it to his own, wipes off as much of his precum as he can, and transfers it to Mu's. The glistening liquid mixes as he coats the cock as well as he can, and then he places it firmly a little way under his head. His other hand steers Mu's from his mouth to his ass, and he rises on his knees and he hears Mu make a confused sound, before he realizes.

Kouen lowers his body again, directing Mu's cock with the hand wrapped around it. Mu's hands goes to his waist, and holds him still. "Take it easy, there. You haven't even--" Kouen cuts him off, much the same way as he cut off his brother earlier. "It's fine." He meets Mu's gaze, and sees him open his mouth to protest. "I'm still loose after last night." With the length of their embrace and the size of Mu's cock, it was not a complete lie. And he doesn't want to prepare himself, he wants to push down and hear their moans mix.

Mu hesitates a few more moments, until he obeys the unsaid command and moves his hands back to Kouen's ass. He spreads his cheeks, and Kouen searches for the hole. He rubs Mu's head against the entrance, feels more precum dripple down and onto his fingers, and lowers his body. He groans a little against the resistance his body makes, but he ignores it. Instead, he listens to the moan that Mu is unable to stop as his head slides inside. Kouen, hands on Mu's shoulders once more, holds his breath as he inches lower, eyes flickering to Mu's face as he pulls up a bit, and he licks his lips at the expression he sees as he lowers himself further. He keeps pushing down, feels his insides give way, and sucks for breath when it's pushed out of him just by Mu's sheer size. Mu's cock entering his body always pushes the air out of his lungs, and leaves him gasping for it. It's as if the cock inside him pushes it aside and causes it to lack the space it needs, so that all the air doesn't fit. The feeling makes him pleasantly breathless, and it's one of the reasons why he loves it when Mu fucks him, hard or gentle.

"Deeper..." he mutters to himself, knowing that Mu is not all the way inside yet. He knows just how much space he takes up, and is not feeling the man's balls against his ass yet, either. Mu's hands moves to Kouen's hips, and he murmurs "deeper, hm?" into his ear, before he pushes him down. Kouen lets out a surprised cry as Mu is buried inside him the rest of the way, and he looks up, breath ragged and shivering. "I was doing that," he reprimands, and Mu grins. "I just got a bit excited, milord. Apologies." He does not look nor sound the slightest bit apologetic. Kouen huffs. "Buffoon," he repeats, and Mu laughs. "Yeah, I guess I am one." he says cheerfully. Kouen puts his sticky hands on Mu's cheeks, and kisses him deeply. _But you're my buffon,_ he thinks, as he moves his hips up, pushes them down. _Mine, mine, mine, mine...!_ He wishes he was no one elses as well, but it's probably not true. Kouen sleeps with other people out of obligations, and maybe Mu does as well. He isn't sure how the nobility does it in Reim, isn't even bothering enough to check how they do it in Kou outside the royal family. He just wants this man for himself.

His head hits the pillows, and his body curves as Mu's knees are on the chaise seat. His legs are pushed up toward his face, and Mu buries as deep as he can. Kouen glares up at him, but it's not very effective, due to Mu's continued thrusts, which causes them to either moan, or groan at the sensations. "I was doing things," Kouen protests, knowing that he has lost all control. _One day, I'm going to keep control from start to finish,_ he decides, clutching at the pillow. He can't pull himself up and wrap his body around Mu in this position, so he grasps a pillow and grips it tightly. His teeth buries in the red fabric, and he almost gets a golden tassel in his mouth. "My apologies," Mu says, and groans as his erection expands the last bit. "You got tighter," he half-protests, and Kouen eyes him. The man has no clue of his true girth, does he? "I did not," he grits out between moans. "this" he tenses his lower body around the cock inside of him, "is me getting tighter."

"Ah..!" Evidently, Mu had not expected him to clamp down around him like that. A moan louder than any before escapes him, and Kouen relaxes, only to clench around him once more. Mu's eyes glaze over, and he bares his teeth. Kouen looks up at him curiously, and does it again. Mu thrusts harder, a beast-like growl coming up his throat, and Kouen clutches tight to the pillow in his arms, his body tensing on its own accord, this time. As if it has figured out that if it tightens its grasp on the cock inside of it, it will drive them both over the edge. Or insane, whichever comes first.

The pillow is torn out of his grip and thrown to the floor, a lonely tassel left behind, tickling his skin and a hardened nipple as it rolls over his chest and down between the back of the chaise and Kouen's body. Mu bends forward, pulling Kouen's lower body further into the air and causing his back to curve more. Kouen is finally able to reach him, and pulls him down for a fierce, almost painful kiss. This is amazing, and completely unexpected. His body keeps on having a life of its own, making him moan as Mu shows no regard to the tightening and relaxing orifice it is buried inside of. "I love you, I love you so much," Kouen manages to gasp out against unrelenting lips. Sharp teeth clashes with his own smooth ones, a tongue invades his mouth, and Kouen feels how close to the edge he is.

When he hears a happy growl, feels Mu's cock pull half the way out of his currently tight body, he lets Mu dominate his mouth as he dominates his body, and he spreads his legs further. Mu buries even deeper than he did before, and Kouen's body tenses even more than he thought possible, as heat hits him, and he feels a pleasure unlike anything he has felt before. The moan he lets out is mixed with a cry, and his eyes squeezes shut, his body going tense like a drawn bow sting. Then he slumps down as well as he can with his body still tightly held onto, watches in the most intense bliss he has ever felt as Mu thrusts, and Kouen reaches out a hand to run his palm over the man's heaving chest, and he's given a look of such intense love that he tenses again, and he cums hard when he hears Mu moan darkly with deep pleasure, and sees him pull out, only to come with a sound of surprise on Kouen's chest and face. It is the angle of his body that caused it to hit so far, and Kouen licks come cum from the corner of his mouth.

Mu gingerly lets him down, then looms ablove him like a shadow. His hair drapes around them, and he wipes some cum from Kouen's cheek, and licks it off of his finger. Kouen watches him, licks his lips, and reaches up to touch Mu's cheek and brush some hair from his sweaty forehead. "I think we reached a new level," he says, and Mu tilts his head to the side as he shifts. "When?" Kouen runs a fingertip along the shell of Mu's ear. "Today. Just now." he says, and Mu pulls him back up in his lap, cock pressing limply between his ass cheeks, and he licks some cum off of Kouen's neck. "We did?"  
Kouen meets his confused gaze with a sceptical one. "You didn't feel it?" He should have, with the look he had had on his face. _Such love...._ It makes Kouen warm inside to think about. Mu's face goes red, and he looks up at the ceiling. "I believe I felt something I have not felt before," he says. Kouen gives him an inquiring look, but Mu doesn't answer until he has lapped up all the cum from his throat. "I can't explain, it was just... different. In an impossibly amazing way."

A smile creeps up on Kouen's face, and he directs Mu's face up so that he can kiss him. "Exactly."

He glances over at the other chaise, the one that they abandoned earlier. "Help me clean up the mess," he says, and he hears Mu grin when he speaks. "Sure!" He is lifted, and it's so unexpected that he lets out a yelp and grasps Mu's shoulders. Mu chuckles into his skin, and Kouen searches for footing on the chaise. "This was not what I meant!" he protests, but he falls silent when Mu runs his tongue over sweaty, cum-covered skin on Kouen's belly. As revenge for the unpredicted lift, he grabs a handful of Mu's hair, and uses it to wipe Mu's cum off of his chest. He feels Mu pout against his belly, and looks down. He meets Mu's gaze, and smirks, hair still in hand. "You reap what you sow, Master Mu," he says, then gasps as Mu bites him. "Hey!" Mu smirks up at him, perfectly copying the look Kouen gave him just a moment ago. "But you like when I bite," he says, voice innocent. Kouen whacks him on the head lightly. "Not there!" he growls, and Mu laughs. "Buffoon!" Kouen says again, and whacks him once more. Mu laughs even more, and Kouen growls. He tugs at the bigger man's bangs, and tilts his head as far back as he can. Then he bends down uncomfortably far and bites him in return, burying his teeth in the skin of his neck.

Mu huffs, and stands so suddenly that Kouen loses his balance, and Mu flings him over his shoulder. Kouen's face hits Mu's back, and he kicks feebly with his legs. "Put me down this instant!" he orders, but Mu only laughs. "No!" he says, and shifts his grip. One of his hands gives Kouen's ass, which is now bared to the ceiling, a light smack. "I don't want to." Kouen continues to kick, but when he doesn't succeed in freeing himself, he grabs one of Mu's legs, and they both tumble to the floor. "Hey now," Mu says, and turns around so they're face to face. "that was dangerous." He probably tries to sound reprimanding, but he is not at all convincing when he caresses Kouen's hair, that fond look from when Kouen was arranging the chess board back on his face. "It was your fault," Kouen retorts, and Mu laughs. He glances over to the chess game scattered over the floor. "Cleaning can wait?" he suggests. "At least of the room. Lets get you cleaned up first."

"Hmmm? You think?" Kouen rolls onto his back and closes his eyes. "I feel pretty comfortable right here, though." He reaches out a hand without looking, and it's caught by Mu. "Let's take a nap." Mu huffs in amusement, and pulls Kouen close. "Nope. This buffon is too unsensitive to listen to that request." Kouen scowls, and allows Mu to pick him up and take them to Kouen's private bath chamber. He looks him in the face. "And why is that?" he asks, and Mu grins. "Because if you fall asleep like this - sweaty and naked and covered in sperm - you'll get sick. And if you get sick," he reaches the door to the bath, and takes them into the damp, warm room. "I can't fuck you. I don't want to lose the time."

With a shake of his head, he leans up to kiss Mu on the cheek, as the man seats them both in the warm water. "Ah, oh course. How forgetful of me." Mu chuckles and nibbles at his ear playfully. Kouen whacks him lightly in the shoulder as he is deposited in Mu's lap, and he leans back against his chest. He reaches down between his legs and grasps Mu's cock. "If you're insisting in keeping me awake, entertain me," he says and squeezes. He rubs a finger along the base of the head. Mu moans, and is soon to come to life. "If that's what you want then sorry, I'm not letting you play this time." he says, and pushes inside Kouen's still-stretched ass hole. Kouen clutches his knees and bends his head forward, calm breath quickly getting uneven. "Good," he gasps, and leans back against Mu's chest again. "Don't stop, never stop," he says, and he feels a smile against his ear, and hears a small hum of agreement. It sounds sad, and Kouen bites his lip. He reaches down and grasps his cock, moving his hand in time with the thrusts, and his strokes are rough and a little desperate. He said something that made them both think of how fragile this was, and he doesn't want to think of it. Doesn't want Mu to think about it, either.

The water ripples and splashes, and their breaths grow heavy in the thick air. Mu's cock fills him up, and Kouen comes several times before Mu does, but it's only the last time that he orgasms to the point of letting out a shout that echoes in the big, bare chamber. He falls back against Mu, and feels a kiss press to the top of his head. "I wish," he starts, but doesn't continue when he feels Mu nod, and lean his cheek against Kouen's damp hair. "I know," he murmurs quietly, "me too."

It's a long time before they move, and while they know that it is risky to doze in the bath, they do, leaning against each other, hoping that the water will clean away their worries, just as it cleans away their sperm and sweat. But then Mu stretches, almost causing Kouen to topple forward into the water, they decide to get out. They help each other to dry off, and finds robes in Kouen's dressing room. Kouen watches Mu dress in one of his robes with an appreciative eye, and helps him adjust the front correctly. He uses it as an excuse to touch his firm chest, and feel Mu shiver under his touches. He presses a kiss to one of his collar bones, then pulls back. "You should dress like this more often," he says, and Mu smiles. "You look good in toga, too," he says, and offers him a hand. Kouen takes it, and follows Mu back to the room where they had engaged with each other.

Mu motions to the fallen chess board. "Should we play a round?" he asks, and Kouen nods. "You can sniff out the pieces," he says, and sits down on the chaise. He pulls up his legs, and watches Mu, who has his hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised. He looks amused. "I don't think I need to sniff around all that much," he says. "I was not the one responsible for this." Kouen snorts. "Yes you were," he says, as Mu bends to retreive the table and the board. Kouen lines up the pieces that Mu hands him, and watches him search for them. Apparently, he has more trouble than he claimed he would, because he can't seem to find the last of Kouen's elephants and his own horses, and bends down to search more closely.

Kouen jumps when Mu presses a kiss to one of his knees. He holds out the last of the pieces. "Here," he says. Kouen scowls at him, and wonders if the man pretended not to find the elephant and the horse just so he could get close enought to kiss---his mind blanks when Mu kisses him high up on a thigh, and he has to snap himself out of it by pinching himself. "Really, again?" he asks. Mu only smiles, and gets onto his feet. He sits down in his previous seat, and Kouen glares at him, as he places out the last pieces. "Buffoon," he mutters, and Mu laughs. "Yup," the man says, and takes Kouen's hand. He presses a kiss to the back of it. "but you don't mind me being a buffoon."

With a roll of his eyes and an elbow on the table, Kouen flicks Mu on the nose. "No," he says slowly. "I suppose not."


End file.
